paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Bain
Bain is a supporting character in both Payday: The Heist and PAYDAY 2. He is the mysterious handler of the PAYDAY crew and the creator of the Crime.net. Background Bain has no background, his face has never been revealed, and it is unknown if Bain is his real name, or an alias, similar to the rest of the crew. Bain is usually set up at some sort of headquarters away from the heist, though close enough that he can monitor it, proven during Panic Room after the explosion when he states "that blew the dust off the shelves even where I'm sitting!" (though this may just be hyperbole on Bain's part). In Diamond Heist and No Mercy, he states that he must circle around a bit before he can pick up the crew, which means he is in the evacuation helicopter. Bain will also monitor the status of crew members and law enforcement officers, although the exact method he uses is unknown although dialogue proves Bain listens to police dispatches. If a heist is successful, then Bain will congratulate the crew and tell them to meet him at the safehouse because he has another plan to obtain money. (Aside from one of the endings in No Mercy, which he will leave the crew for dead, the crew will comment to dispose the virus and meet up at the safehouse after successfully escaped.) If a heist fails, then Bain usually blames himself for having "miscalculated" or "underestimated the police," and this is not the crew's fault because he knows that "they're the best." He will then tell the crew that he will use his connections to get the crew out of jail in no time. Bain always behaves nicely to the crew, except when a civilian is killed, or if they tag the wrong truck in Election Day. He apparently also has connections to the FBI, as he was able to place spy cams in the heavily secured safe house of the Hoxton Revenge heist. In-game, Bain is responsible for the following tasks: * Guiding the team through mission objectives. * Warning the team of incoming Assault waves, Snipers, and special units (aside from Shields). In the sequel, the only special unit whose arrival Bain announces are Snipers. * Warning the player when crew members are down or in custody. * Negotiating with the police when crew members are in custody, and instructing the rest of the crew to release the corresponding hostage. * Informing players that they have destroyed half or all of the security cameras in the area. (The Heist only) * Notifying the crew and scolding them when a crewmate kills a civilian. * Informing players in custody of how long until they can be traded. * Telling the crew to go pick up the thermal drill. According to the dialog, Bain also does the following tasks: * Planning about each heist. * Briefing the team on the main plan, and the alternate plan if it exists. * Coordinating the crew with other accomplices, such as Alex and Bruce. * Using his connections to help crew out of the jail after the heists failed. * Hacking tasks; i.e., the security systems in Diamond Heist, Big Bank, and Undercover, and the phones in No Mercy and GO Bank. In the Diamond Heist, Bain personally assists the team by interrogating the CFO, and later disposes of him if he fails to cooperate by dropping him through the roof of the atrium; he then negotiates with Mr. Garnet for his son Ralph's life in exchange for unlocking the vault. According to the dialog in Counterfeit and frequent assault-end quotes, Bain used to be a robber in combat just like the crew. Contracts Contracts offered are generally predictable in the sense he generally can predict security presence located on the premises, compared to the Elephant, where there is a chance of heightened security: * Art Gallery * Bank Heist * Cook Off * Diamond Store * GO Bank * Jewelry Store * Shadow Raid * Armored Transport * Car Shop * The Alesso Heist Trivia * Bain got his name from the fact that he is the "brain" behind the crew's operations. http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30886108&postcount=34 * Bain is implied to be a middle-aged man, similar to Dallas. If the crew is downed numerous times during an assault wave, he will mention him having grey hair or being "too old for this". His goatee also appears to be partially grey. * The voice actor for Bain, Simon Viklund, also composed much of the soundtrack. * In the Payday One Year Anniversary poster made by Overkill, the team is sitting with a shadowy figure that is likely Bain. * Bain is able to monitor the crew's activities anywhere, even in places with broken or lacking cameras. This implies that Bain probably monitors the crew using cameras installed in their masks/sunglasses. * Bain has his own Steam profile, which he uses to interact with the community. ** In one event where Bain interacted with the community, he considers Alex to be the best pilot for the crew and he trusts him, despite the fact that in game, Bain may call Alex an idiot for screwing up the C4 drop in Panic Room or he may call himself an idiot for hiring Alex again in Undercover should the limo fall short for fall through the roof. Based on this fact, Bain may not fully depend on Alex's skills, but he trusts him enough to keep hiring him for whatever heists they have planned. ** Bain provided the community with a Crimenet website for players to stay updated with information on PAYDAY 2. * Bain will warn players about killing civilians and then yell at them should they continue to keep killing civilians while warning them that the police will never let the offender go should said offender get taken into custody. Despite the warnings, Bain will still get you out of custody during hostage trades no matter how many civilians you have killed. * Bain apparently likes the color blue, as he mentioned in his database introduction, though given that most of the background information he gives about himself is intentionally false, this is debatable. * In Diamond Heist, a man will pull the CFO or Ralph onto the helicopter, it is unknown if he is Bain or just another of his henchmen. It's most likely the latter since his description is stating that no one's ever met Bain, not even the crew. * Bain can be briefly seen in the web series teaser trailer for PAYDAY 2 where he is sitting in a room with several monitors; each monitor displays brief gameplay footage, which is most likely how Bain keeps an eye on everything during a heist. Staying true to the mysterious nature, Bain is only seen from behind in the trailer and is partially covered by smoke. ** In episode 1 of the web series, Bain is still seen only from behind, but without the smoke effects. He can be seen having long hair. Bain can also see a screen alerting him that the silent alarm in First World Bank has been triggered, giving the crew only 3 minutes to finish their job before the SWAT team arrives. ** Episode 2 takes it a step further by partially revealing Bain's face, showing him to have a goatee similar to Dallas. However, Bain's finer details, such as his eyes, are still hidden from the lack of light. ** He is played by Digger T. Mesch in the Web Series. * Bain took an old guide about heisting and added his own opinions and advice on top of it for players who pre-ordered the Criminal Career Edition of PAYDAY 2 on Steam. In the guide, Bain makes mention of the secret that players from the previous game found in Counterfeit and First World Bank and tells them that the "hunt for Baldwin" (who was a part of the solution for the secret) continues while leaving the reader various images and quotes for them to go over; this implies that there may be another secret to find in the sequel. * Bain occasionally would say "Alright, ramblers, let's get rambling!" at the beginning of a police assault. This is a direct reference to Quentin Tarantino's 1992 film "Reservoir Dogs" or Robert Rodriguez's 1996 "From Dusk Till Dawn". Joe and Seth - characters of respective films suggest that ramblers should get rambling before stuff goes down. Both movies revolve around a group of professional heisters and might have served as a general inspiration for the game. This is reinforced by one of Bain's shooting-civilian lines, in which he refers to the shooter as Mr. Blonde, a character in in Reservoir Dogs.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0105236/quoteshttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0116367/quotes * Bain could mention that he owns a Pontiac Firebird at the end of Big Oil if the job is successful. * In a voice line from the Big Bank heist, Bain asks the crew if he ever told them of his grandfather's "heisting days". This, along with the voice line of him saying "Reminds me of myself back in the day" could mean that Bain's family has a long history of heisting. *There is a glitch in Day 3 of Framing Frame, where he will repeat the same sentences over and over again after the day has gone loud, telling the crew to restore the power to the computer indefinitely even after it has already been done. * Bain seems to have a much higher quality headset/microphone in Payday 2 compared to PAYDAY: The Heist, as his voice in the second game is much clearer and lighter, with less radio static. * Bain seems to have standards for heisting; ** Bain only respects professional heisters and crimes, as apparent when the crew shoots civilians, and yells, "You call this professional? This isn't professional!" He also disrespects other organizations such as Murkywater, which are just, "...hired mercenaries and looters." ** Bain also seems to be patriotic in his own twisted way. When you pick up coke in Shadow Raid, sometimes Bain will say, "I hope they weren't giving this marching powder to our boys." highly implying the boys are the American military. Bain will also say, "This coke won't be funding anymore terrorism. Just good old American crime." once again showing his pride. He also enjoys the thrill of taking the fight against either the banks and financial institutions as he shows extreme enthusiasm after dropping Pig Floyd on the Benevolent bank as well as considering the breakout as a way to give the Justice system a "screw you". ** It is probable that Bain served in the military, as sometimes during certain heist(s) he will mention that the situation was "like Baghdad all over again". * In PAYDAY 2, Bain has two different voice "styles". Some of his scripted quotes on Nightclub and Jewelry Store/Ukrainian Job contain much more radio distortion. This situation is likely a result of mid-development style changes. References Video Payday 2 - Bain Quotes|All in-game Bain quotes. Category:Characters Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Contractors